callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UAZ-3151
The is an all-terrain vehicle used by the Ultranationalists, Soviet Armed Forces and Spetsnaz. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Victor Zakhaev uses one as his transport in "The Sins of the Father". A series of these vehicles were also used by the joint SAS and USMC team as they escaped the Russian launch facility in "Game Over". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the UAZ is seen on occasion. It is seen in "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency", patrolling the base in both. It is also seen on the White House lawn in "Whiskey Hotel". In the level "The Enemy of My Enemy", the player rides in one and at one point, drives it, to escape the Boneyard. Two of them are driven away from Makarov's safehouse in Loose Ends and are destroyed by Javelin missiles. Presumably, these two were decoys. It is a background prop in multiplayer on the maps Rundown and Afghan. Call of Duty: Black Ops The UAZ can be seen used by the Soviets several times in game, such as in the levels "WMD", "Executive Order", and "Rebirth ". A destroyed one can be seen in the multiplayer map Jungle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The UAZ can be seen used by the Russians several times in game. In "Blood Brothers", when Soap, Price, and Yuri are escaping, various UAZs can be seen, but they are probably used by the Russians to kill the group. UAZs are also placed in many of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer maps. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The UAZ is used by the Soviets in Afghanistan in the mission "Old Wounds". One is also crushed under a boulder on Nuketown Zombies. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare UAZ-469 covered model CoD4.png UAZ-469 open model CoD4.png Victor Zakhaev driving a jeep COD4.png|Victor Zakhaev driving an UAZ-3151. UAZ-469_Blackout_COD4.png|An UAZ in "Blackout". UAZ-469_All_Ghillied_Up_COD4.png UAZ-469_All_In_COD4.png UAZ-469_Crew_Expendable_COD4.png UAZ-469_Death_from_Above_COD4.png UAZ-469_Game_Over_COD4.png UAZ-469_No_Fighting_in_the_war_room_COD4.png CODMW All Ghillied Up UAZ3151 parked.jpg CODMW One Shot, One Kill Uaz3151 parked.jpg UAZ-469_One_Shot,_One_Kill_COD4.png UAZ-469_Ultimatum_COD4.png UAZ-3151 Game Over COD4.jpg|Severial UAZs in "Game Over UAZ-3151 Crew Expendable COD4.jpg UAZ-3151 The Coup COD4.jpg Uaz-3151 Downpour Destroyed COD4.jpg Uaz-3151 Creek Destroyed COD4.jpg Uaz-3151 Ambush Destroyed COD4.png COD4R F.NG UAZ-3151 .jpg COD4R Crew Expendable UAZ-3151 .jpg COD4R The Coup UAZ-3151.jpg COD4R Blackout UAZ-3151.jpg CODMW UAZ3151 MP Wetwork.png CODMW Blackout UAZ31151.png Cod mw mp Vacant Uaz 3151.png Cod mw MP Overgrown Destroyed Uaz 3151.png SAS Members in UAZ-3151 Game Over COD4.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 UAZ-469_Cliffhanger_MW2.png UAZ-469_The_Gulag_MW2.png UAZ-469_Contingency_MW2.png UAZ-469_Loose_Ends_MW2.png UAZ-469_The_Enemy_of_My_Enemy_MW2.png UAZ-469_Just_Like_Old_Times_MW2.png UAZ469 MW2.jpg|A UAZ in the multiplayer map Rundown. Price on UAZ MW2.png|John Price on a UAZ. CODMW2 UAZ3151 Hidden.jpg CODMW2 Contingency UAZ3151.jpg UAZ-3151 MW2 Museum.png CODMW2 UAZ3151 Of Their Own Accord.png Cod mw 2 UAZ3151 Parked Of Their Own Accord.jpg Cod mw 2 UAZ3151 without roof Parked Of Their Own Accord.png CODMW2 UAZ3151 Inner Circle escaping Loose Ends.png Cod mw 2 MP Overgrown Destroyed Uaz 3151.jpg Cod mw 2 mp Vacant Uaz 3151.jpg Cod mw 2 mp Vacant Uaz 3151.png CODMW2 UAZ3151 Specops Wreckage.jpg CODMW2 Loose Ends Destroyed UAZ3151.jpg CODMW UAZ3151 Spec ops Breach & Clear.jpg CODMW2 MP Fuel UAZ3151.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops Several UAZ-3151 Executive Order BO.jpg UAZ-3151 Rebirth BO.jpg UAZ-469_Executive_Order_BO.png|An UAZ-3151 in "Executive Order". UAZ parked in Executive Order BO.jpg|Another UAZ-3151 in "Executive Order". UAZ-469 in WMD BO .jpg|UAZ-3151 in WMD UAZ-469 in Rebirth 2 BO.jpg|Another UAZ-3151 in Rebirth CODBO Rebirth UAZ3151 Parked .jpg CODBO WMD UAZ3151 Parked .jpg CODBO UAZ3151 Array MP.jpg CODBO MP UAZ3151 Crisis .jpg CODBO UAZ3151 MP Grid.jpg CODBO MP Jungle UAZ3151 destroyed.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 CODMW3 UAZ-3151 without roof Stronghold.jpg CODMW3 UAZ-3151 Stronghold.jpg CODMW3 Spec ops Destroyed UAZ3151.jpg UAZ-469 Arkaden MW3.png|A UAZ on the map Arkaden. UAZ-469 Fallen MW3.png|A UAZ on the map Fallen. UAZ-469 Lockdown MW3.png|A UAZ on the map Lockdown. UAZ-469 Outpost MW3.png|A UAZ on the map Outpost. Ultranationalists deploying from UAZ MW3.png|Ultranationalists deploying from a UAZ in "Blood Brothers". Call of Duty: Black Ops II UAZ-469 Front BOII.jpg|Front view of UAZ 3151. UAZ-469 Back BOII.jpg|Back side of UAZ 3151. Two UAZ 469 Old Wounds BOII.png|Two UAZ 3151s. UAZ-469 model BOII.png UAZ-469 Nuketown Zombies BOII.png|A UAZ-3151 having been crushed by rock. Trivia *The UAZ-3151 can be seen being driven by civilians in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "Death From Above", despite the fact that it is primarily a military vehicle. *Most of the UAZ-3151's seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer maps use the same model as the one seen in "The Enemy of My Enemy;" thus, they all have the blood splatter on the dashboard. *There seem to be three different types of the UAZ, a "convertible" version, a flat top version, and a version with equipment on top. *The UAZ-3151 vehicle appears in Nuketown Zombies that has been crushed by a rock, which also serves as the replacement of the Jeep Wrangler model as Treyarch was unable to get permission to use the real-world model for Black Ops II. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Armored Cars